opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
BALI ROAD MAP TO WEALTH REDISTRIBUTION!
by Jaxhawk The folly of negotiating with Communist countries is never more evident than in the recent Bali meeting to develop a Global Climate Policy. The fiasco in Kyoto resulted in the exempting of three of the worst air polluters in the world, China, India and Brazil. At the conference in Bali(Had to be an exotic vacation location for the pampered ),late last year, China, India and Brazil not only showed up, but were active in shaping policy decisions. They did not commit to concrete standards or goals to reduce emissions, but Bali was noteworthy for the enhanced role that major emerging economies played in shaping the discussion. China, India, and Brazil led the developing country bloc and -- for the first time in the history of the negotiations -- accepted possible commitments to reduce emissions. ''' The key word here is possible. Yes, maybe they will close all the plants in and around Beijing for the Olympics to make the air breathable for the athletes, and to showcase their concern for clean air. But once the games are concluded they will continue their pollution spewing industries while giving lip service to the Bali agreement. Now we learn that The United States lost its singular veto power and a group of emerging powers, most notably China, India, and Brazil, and economic powerhouse Russia, have started to use their new economic and political weight to shape negotiations. The European Union tried to retain political leadership by acting as a broker between diverging interests, but it will only be able to make a real difference if the transatlantic climate policy partnership can be revitalized. This may be why the Germans and French are so giddy about the impending election of the socialist leaning Obama. He will be easier to deal with than a hard line patriot like McCain. He will not give away OUR sovereignty. The Bali conference agreed upon five basic goals. One is the reason I believe this is just another scheme to confiscate more tax dollars from Americans to give to "developing countries"! "Developing countries(aka: China, India and Brazil among many others) have to be supported with technology, '''financing, and capacity building. In oterwords in the name of controlling Global Warming we have to send money and expertise to Communist China. A country that already has thousands of our jobs, because of their slave labor standards! Russia too, is a "fly in the ointment" of a successful Global Plan. Russia is the last of the BRIC countries,and has developed into a major headache for the European Union. The Russian delegates stated in informal consultations that it expects to benefit from climate change, and that the proposed reduction commitments were incompatible with President Putin’s goals to double electricity production and to increase oil and gas exports.Damn pollution, we want to be the European economic power house with our oil resources,is what they are saying!source: Sacha Muller- Kraenner of Nature Conservancy The most alarming domestic development in the United States is the Senate’s discussion of a national cap and trade system for greenhouse gas emissions (the Lieberman-Warner bill). This scheme draws strongly on lessons from the EU Emissions Trading System (EU ETS). If the bill is passed,( God forbid that it does) the auctioning of emission permits would generate significant amounts of funding for the introduction of sustainable energy technologies and international climate change assistance. Author's note: Yes, and it would put our indusrtial production in a great disadvantage because of the restrictions. Lost productivity and lost jobs! The remaining question is whether a future US administration will accept two necessary cornerstones of any future global climate agreement: legally binding ''' targets and significant '''finance transfers to developing countries, even if those countries, like China, compete with the United States in other economic areas. China and India are considered developing countries even though they have many thousands working on jobs that were held by Americans, and both have the atom bomb! Der Spiegel, the left wing newspaperin Germany, had this to say about the Bali"Road Map"."The change of the US administration in January 2009 creates a historic opportunity to resurrect transatlantic leadership on global environmental issues. The European Union and the United States have three major reasons to start a new era of climate policy cooperation. First of all, the United States remains the world’s major emitter of greenhouse gases, even though China has surpassed the United States in emissions of CO2, the main gas under consideration".Sounds like double talk to this writer! And this is the scary part! "A new American administration in 2009 would be wise to help build a system of international law that will 'bind Washington ' to the future-powers-to-be.aka: World law that supersedes our Constitution and laws! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 10, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: BALI Opinions Category: CONCESSIONS Opinions Category: WEALTH Opinions Category: POLUTION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.